Life and Death
by narutoslittlesister
Summary: This is a story about life gods and how they feel when someone kills off all of the lives they have worked so hard on. A little yaoiness but not much. if you don't like these then don't read. rated for language
1. Chapter 1

10/01/2008 08:14:00

As in all Great stories there is death and pain. In really good stories you cry at the ending and the shock you feel when something big happens. This may or may not be the story for you. If that is the fact then please stop reading and go find something else you want to see that will tickle your fancy. That you. Here it is.

a/n this is just one part of the prolog and if you want the rest then you have to be nice at the end and review or make me have alerts. Read and enjoy.

"DAMN, WHY THE HELL ARE WE JUST SITTING ON OUR ASSES?!? WE SHOULD BE DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS HE HAS WAY TOO MUCH POWER." A man yelled knocking everything off the table in his rage. "Calm down Noro. We all are angry but we should calm down and think about this with a level head. Don't you think so as well?" A Small girl asked the man who was at least ten times bigger then her. "NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS BOY IS MAKING US LOOK LIKE FOOLS. THE SHINIGAMI KNOW AT LEAST TO STAY AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND OF WORK THAT BOY THINKS THAT HE HAS THE POWER TO CHOOSE WHO LIVES OR DIES. SOMETIMES I WISH THAT WE COULD KILL INSTEAD OF GIVING LIFE." The small girl eeped as the large man named Noro yelled in her ear. "Noro?!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? You know you can't yell like that around Sakana. You also know how sensitive her ears are if you yell at her she is in pain. Damn sometimes I think that you don't have a brain at all." A new girl cam out. She looked like Sakana but her features were a little harsher. Like she would kill you if you said the wrong thing.

"Now guys please don't fight. We really shouldn't fight it would be wrong of us. You know that hatred is the only way to kill us please we don't need to kill ourselves off." Sakana said in her small petite voice.

"Oh like I really give a damn anymore if I live or die Sakana. As long as that man is dead and in the empty hell that he should be in I will not rest. I assure you that.

With that the strange man walked away in a fit of anger. A cloud of distain clearly shown on his face for being shown up by two girls hundreds of years younger then him.

"Sister you really don't think that he will really try to kill someone?" a small voice asked with uncertainty

"Sakana, he really isn't that stupid He would never do something that would kill him. He loves his job too much to try to do something like that." The still unnamed girl replied.

"Sometimes I am really not sure Shidoni. Sometimes I worry about our brother. You know how rash he can be when he is like this. I am really worried about him." Sakana told her twin close to tears.

" Wait Sakana I just had a great idea!" Shidoni almost squealed for joy at her idea. An air of youth covered her in less then ten seconds.

" What is it? Should we tell brother about it just incase he tries to do something that he will not like." The small girl said with less sadness in her voice.

"Of course this great idea should be acted upon and not just kept to ourselves! Come on!" Shidoni yelled dragging her sister right behind her to keep her with herself just so they would find out at the same time.

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEYEAH!!

" BROTHER! BROTHER! BROTHER! I had the greatest idea about how to make that boy pay without killing you in the process." The small bundle of energy yelled while jumping close to him.

"Sister could you please quiet down a little you are starting to hurt my ears." The less insane child said quietly.

"Oh sorry Sakana but this idea id just so great that I can't help be loud about it." Shidoni said while jumping like an idiot.

"Whatever now what is this great news that you have for me anyway?" Noro asked the girls with anger in his voice left over from the fight that had taken place between then.

" Well if you can't kill him by your own power then use someone else's." Shidoni said with excitement clear in her small and loud voice.  
"How does that even make any sense at all Shidoni?" Noro said with a look that clearly said 'What-are-you-on-and-why-aren't-you-sharing?'

"No don't look like I am crazy, cause I am really not. You know that his enemy is dead. Just because we will bring him back doesn't mean that he will be the one to kill him. He could have someone else kill him. Or kill him of his own free will, if that happens then we will not be to blame. So we could stay alive and Noro will be happy and the world will go back to normal. It is the perfect plan don't you think so?"

"Wow Shidoni, I didn't think that you could be that insightful with these sorts of things. I am impressed. The only problem is how do we find that man. He may be famous but almost no one knows where to find him at." Sakana said with mild surprise in her small voice.

"I have it all planned out we can just go back in time and keep his name from entering the note book in one of the best ways we can." Shidoni said with a sly voice.

"Really little one? How do you think we do that?" Noro said with false enthusiasm in his voice.

"Simple we are the ones to give the children their true names so it just makes sense that we can change then whenever we feel like it as well don't you think so?" Shidoni said in a know-it-all voice.

"Wow sometimes I think that you are really evil sometimes Shidoni." Noro said with a little fear in his voice for even thinking about making fun of her.

"Thank you I try my best brother. Come on sister lets go and prepare the ceremony to go to the past it take a little bit of time but we shall be the victors." Shidoni said with evil in her voice.

With that Shidoni and Sakana left the room planning on where they would go to when they go to the past.

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEYEAH!

A/N well this was the first chapter and whether you like it or not I am going to start working on the second one soon. So beware cause it will latch onto you face causing you to run around the room screaming like a little girl on helium so yeah just a warning. More about Noro, Shidoni, and Sakana in the next chapter. Along with what they look like. Well that is all NaNoDa

JA-NE

Narutoslittlesister


	2. Chapter 1 part two

14/01/2008 12:26:00

As in all great stories there is pain and death2. This story is no different, it shall not be as great as most other stories. If It is not to you choice then please push the back button and leave this to the people who will like it and want to read it for real and give praises and putdowns when they feel like I need it as well.

A/n Just so everyone knows I am going to put the little note at the top of each chapter. Just so you know this is a Death note story but it is going to start off like this. Oh and No idea how many chapters in this thing so just bear with me if you have even gotten this far. Thank you that is all.

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEYEAH!

Sakana was walking down her hallway, her short body covered in an elegant dress that fell to ground and covered her small feet with its folds of cloth. She was wearing a white dress with beads in it going from many near her feet to here and there at her chest. Her long black hair was let down to trail behind her. Her light skin darker then most by a shade or two. Her kind golden eyes were wide with innocence, she looked like she would believe that it was raining when she was standing outside herself.

Sakana slowly raised her head and saw her sister Shidoni. As usual her sister was the picture of power even with her small stature. Her pure black dress. It also had beads from the bottom up as well but her dress had a silver thin belt around her waist. Her own silver hair was done up into a high ponytail with a silver strap blending into her hair. A pair of chopsticks covered in beads of all colors adorned the back of her head as well. Her golden eyes were innocent as Sakana's own but had a fill of trickery and evilness in her eyes.

Sakana and Shidoni started setting up for the ceremony hoping they could get this done. They both knew that if they didn't try to stop this killing soon then their brother would do something to take himself away from them.

Speak of the devil their brother walked into the room with his head raised high. His black hair shining in the light making it look like he had a halo. His green eyes showing his anger for the situation. His tall stature making him seem like he could take anyone down. Wearing a pair or hip hugging black jeans with a chain holding on to a strange looking clock. His shirt was white with gold and silver around the edges. His slim face looking just like Sakana's but strangely not like Shidoni's. If the girls hadn't been twins then you have never known they were related.

"So are we ready to start? I don't want to wait longer then I have to, to get ready for something that I have to do." Noro said impatient for the ceremony to start already.

"Noro, brother we really should wait you know Shidoni needs a lot of concentration to get us back in time. Also that it drains her and it could kill her. Please be patient it will not be much longer." Sakana said in her sweet quite voice.

"How can I?!? We are going to finally make things right. We will be helpful and we will get the power we need to make up all of the lives lost. Just think about it no longer will it take us a day for us to make one life each." Noro said wanting what it seemed more and more like the power to make more lives.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! I CAN'T REALLY THINK WITH YOU ALL TALKING SO LOUD! SO JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shidoni said looking ready to kill.

"Sorry sister I didn't mean to be so loud I will go outside and wait for you to finish." Sakana said in a respective voice.

Noro and Sakana walked as quietly as they could trying not to anger Shidoni anymore then they already had.

"SONOFAmsmdw" could be heard in the room and a crash followed soon after.

"Brother do you really think this is the best course of action? I mean changing ones true name could change the person as a whole. The last time someone changed someone's true name they became a killer and gutted hundreds of people eating them all. I don't want the man who we are going to get to keep so many from dying going insane after this. Can we not just prevent them from finding the note in the first place? That way the lives that have been lost already will be brought back and all shall be well." Sakana finished taking a long breath from her long speech.

"Sakana, while that is a good idea I really don't think that we could get it just right on when he found it. That would need time. First we would have to watch the past for a very long time just to find when it was dropped, spotted, and then picked up. Sakana, honey I am sorry it is just too much work for us to only do that. Not that I wouldn't want to bring all of those people back but it would take so much longer." Noro told her in a gentle voice.

" But wait brother if you think about it then we could find it with ease. All we would have to do it bring the soul of that man here and he could find the time easily. And the place would be easy we would only have to watch that boy until we or he spots it and then pick it up before he does and it will all be well. If we simply call his soul here it would work fine after that. It would be perfect brother!" Sakana said with excitement in her voice about her discovery.

"but Sakana, Shidoni is making the ritual right now and it is very hard on her to make more then one in less then a week and it would all be a waste after that would it not?" Noro said with hope in his voice.

"Noro you know as well as I do that once the preparations are made it can be held for ten days afterwards and then it must be made again. And I think that Shidoni would approve with this because this way you would say more lives." Sakana starting to get angry with her brother.

"Sakana don't be silly, I just think that we should stay with what we thought first. It would be for the best." Noro getting nervous with the small girl.

" Brother it sounds like you want this light boy to die and not be innocent in the first place. If you want that so badly then you will die brother. So please tell me why is it that you are so high in wanting to bring this man pain?" Sakana asked her brother with suspicion in her soft voice.

Noro looked like he was about to snap. Then he was going cry by the look of it. The sight changing faster then one of the kings could eat.

" Well Noro, will you please tell me why you are so intent on him getting killed from this? What did this man every do to you?" Sakana said in a very small voice.

"Do you remember when I was watching that one boy? Then he died from something that would have not affected him otherwise? Well that boy was killed by Kira and he was killed because he was at a crime scene and was accused of it. Well apparently Kira thought that he was the one who did it and thought that he was the one who deserved to be punished. So he was killed off right before my eyes and I could do nothing about it but watch in horror as it was done. Shidoni after that he needs to be killed. He needs to know what it is like to have to watch as people that you never wanted to die leave and you are never able to see them again. That boy didn't even come here to purgatory he went strait up and I never even got to tell him sorry for having to die like that."

Sakana looked at her brother after that shocking revelation.

"Brother you were in love with that boy weren't you?" Sakana asked awe struck that her brother could care about a human that much.

" Yeah, I did. I am not sad that I did ether because since I did I now have feelings that I thought were useless but really aren't. I also found out that there are humans that should have never walked that dirt clod called earth. How I wish I could have talked to him once. Or at least held him as he cried on the way up." Noro sad with his eyes shining.

"He cried? But should he not have been happy about it? He didn't have to wait and he got to go to the good place where you never feel any pain again and you can always be happy. Why would he ever be sad?" Sakana asked confusion written all over her tiny face

"Sakana, that boy had a love on earth as well and him and that girl were going to get engaged soon. He was on his way to buy the ring when he died. He had to leave her all by herself. He didn't want that for her he wanted her happy not sad about it. He was crying because he got taken away from his one true love." Noro finished wiping tears from his eyes.

"So even if you were human and you had met the boy before his time then you still would have not been able to be with him. Am I right?" Sakana asking with perfect clarity on the issue.

"Yeah, but that is ok because he would have been happy with her then with me. But he still should have been alive. He had about fifty more years left ahead of him and Kira took that all away from him. He took away a happy life that he was going to live and from that children that he was going to have with that woman. Kira took that all away and I intend to make him pay" With that Noro went off to his room to observe the human world some more.

With Sakana

Sakana slowly walked towards the lost souls room. The one that held the people who had only do some bad things but were going up anyway. She was going in for one person and one person only. That person was the late L.

The door slowly opened, the hinges were old since almost no one came to the room anymore. It was depressing to most of the other life gods and it made them think about how they could not do anything to keep people from dying. Live of these people they were like their babies when they lost their lives it was like losing a child and it hurt them so much most of the old life gods try to kill themselves from the grief.

She walked in her small slippers making soft patting noises on the stones that covered the ground. She looked around the fine mist. Life gods could bring people back from the dead as long as they were in purgatory she was just hoping that person had not moved on yet and that they still had time. She looked around the seemly endless room hoping for just a glimpse of the man she was looking for. She didn't want to call out to the man for fear that the others would try and have he take them with her. The last time that happened she had to have her brother come and get her while her sister beat them off yelling at them to ' get their dirty transparent hands off her big sister'

Seeing that she didn't have a chance to find her target she took a slow breath in and readied herself for the worst thing possible.

"Mr.Lawlet will you please come here I would very much like to talk to you. We need your help with something." Sakana yelled with surprising volume.

She waited for a few seconds before she started to hear a soft pitter-patter of bare feet walking across stones. There was only one pair or sounds coming. A figure started to come out of the fog that was all around the room.

"Um hi there. Um are you um Mr. um Lawlet? Cause we kinda need your help, with um something." Sakana said stuttering.

"Why yes I am what is it that you need? Is it something that I am good at that can keep my mind from slowly going insane.?"

"why yes there is I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not. Not at all."

And so it began……

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEYEAH!

a/n well this is the last of my prologe. If you are all good little people I will write the next chapter and then you can find out more of what is going.


End file.
